Ork Lovestory
by cold mirror
Summary: Ork SLASH! Kleiner Nadakhai Grishnakh verliebt sich in den großen Urukhai Lurtz... und wenn hier GROSS gesagt wird, dann ist ER auch groß!


**_  
Ork Lovestory_**  
(für Trahiel)

Originaltitel: "Orkporno" (aber das darf man bei ja nicht schreiben. Seit wann ist "Porno" denn ein böses Wort!)

Ein kalter Wind wehte durch die Wälder und ließ die Bäume flüstern. In einer eisigen Nacht wie dieser war ein Lagerfeuer, gutes Essen und gute Kameraden ein Segen. Diese kräftigen Arme, die einem gutmütig über den Rücken strichen, sobald man anfing zu frieren...  
_Schlag dir diese Gedanken aus dem Kopf, sonst landest irgendwann selbst auf dem Fleischspieß. Genieß das Essen und grübel nicht so viel_.  
Menschenfleisch war zwar nicht so zart wie Elbenfleisch, schmeckte aber würziger und füllte den Magen gut. Und das Fleisch einer menschlichen Frau war dem eines Elben durchaus gleichzusetzen, immerhin bestand nicht umsonst im Sprachgebrauch vieler Rassen das Wort "elbisch" für Männer, die sich etwas... weiblicher benahmen. Die großen Gestalten, die das Fleisch am Lagerfeuer in sich hineinfraßen, beschimpften sich als elbisch, sobald einer von ihnen sich einmal gutbetuchter benahm. In diesem Fall hieß das - beim essen nicht zu sabbern oder zu grunzen.  
Grishnakh nagte mit seinen kleinen spitzen Zähnen den Unterarmknochen der Menschenfrau ab, die sie zusammen mit einem anderem heruntergekommenem Mann im Wald aufgegriffen und geschlachtet hatten. Wahrscheinlich waren diese Menschen wochenlang ziellos durch den Wald geirrt, so abgemagert wie sie waren, aber besser als madiges Brot waren sie allemal. Leider hatten sich die größeren Uruk-hai die besten Stücke geschnappt und ließen nur knorpelige Reste und Knochen übrig. Als dann auch noch Sharku genüsslich auf einem fettem Stück herumkaute und die Hälfte wieder aus seiner Wange in den Dreck fiel (denn seine Wange hatte einige riesige Kratzer abbekommen und war gänzlich abgewetzt, so dass man von der Seite auf seine Zahnreihe schauen konnte), wurde es Grishnakh bei aller Geselligkeit doch zu bunt.  
"Warum kriegt nur ihr die fleischigen Stücke?" Er warf den abgenagten Knochen in die Runde. "An der Frau ist überhaupt nichts dran! Ich habe die Menschen aufgespürt, ihr habt sie nur erschlagen! Ohne mich hättet ihr sie wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst gefunden! Also lasst mir gefälligst auch noch etwas von dem Mann übrig!"  
Abfälliges Gelächter ertönte von der überwiegend dunkelhäutigen Menge am Feuer.  
"So, du willst was vom Mann?"  
Lurtz, einer der größten unter ihnen, lachte am lautesten und seine dunkle Stimme dröhnte durch die Wälder, schallte von den Bergen zurück und drang immer noch bis ins Knochenmark. Er riss einen Fetzen Fleisch vom größtenteils zerstückelten Körper des Mannes ab und warf es dem kleinerem, grünhäutigem Ork zu. Es sah verdächtig danach aus, als ob es aus der Unterleibsgegend stammte. Vor Grishnakhs Füßen lag ein kleiner, menschlicher Penis.  
"Da hast du was vom MANN! Und wenn du mit dem Stück fertig bist, kannst du ein meinem auch noch knabbern!"  
Die Orks um ihn herum schmissen sich vor Lachen auf den Boden und brüllten so laut, dass man sie wahrscheinlich noch in der Halblingwelt gehört hätte. Normalerweise reagierte Grishnakh mit halbherzigen Kampfattacken, wenn er gehänselt wurde und vergaß nach einigen Minuten den Vorfall wieder, da es ihm im Grunde egal war, weswegen man ihn malwieder aufgezogen hatte, sei es sein kleiner Körperbau, seine für Orks verhältnismäßig hohe krächzende Stimme, seine kleinen Zähne, seine blasse grüne Haut oder seine Vorliebe für Elbenfleisch. Aber die Aufforderung am Penis des bestgebautesten Orks der Gruppe zu knabbern, löste ein Kitzeln in Grishnakhs Kopf aus, das sich blitzschnell über die Wirbelsäule von zum Steiß ausbreitete. Sein Gesicht bekam einen verschämten, fast apfelgrünen Ton.  
_Nicht jetzt... nicht wenn mich alle sehen...  
_Er schnaubte verächtlich. "Davon träumst du wohl! Vielleicht hättest du die Frau länger am Leben lassen sollen, wenn du es so nötig hast, deinen Schwanz irgendwo rein zustecken!" Grishnakh schnappte sich das kleine Stück Fleisch, schluckte es in einem Stück und grinste, während das Gelächter diesmal auf seiner Seite war. Lurtz legte einen Arm um ihn und merkte im ersten Moment gar nicht, dass er dessen Kopf in seiner Umklammerung fast zerquetschte. "Hast ja recht, kleiner Schwächling!" Gutmütig schüttelte er ihn durch und ließ dann von ihm ab. Ihm wurde von dem großen, dunklen Ork anerkennend auf die Schulter geklopft und ein neues, saftiges Fleischstück in die Hand gedrückt. Grishnakh wurde warm ums Herz bei dieser vertrauten Geste. Nicht wegen seiner Kraft, sondern wegen seines Scharfsinns war er hier. Beinahe wäre seine Schwäche für diese ungehobelten, vor Männlichkeit strotzenden Unholde ans Licht gekommen, obwohl er im Moment nichts lieber getan hätte, als sich hingebungsvoll mit dem Gemächt seines Gegenübers zu beschäftigen. Er glühte förmlich auf, als er daran dachte.  
_Jetzt werd ich tatsächlich noch elbisch! Denk an was anderes!  
_Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, dass seine roten Augen über den in schweres Leder gehüllten Körperteil seiner Begierde schweiften und dort verharrten. Was sich wohl darunter verbarg? Kräftige Beine... ein strammer Hintern mit göttlichem Muskelspiel... schwarze glänzende Haut, bedeckt von einer hauchdünnen Schicht Schmutz der letzten Tage... und ein dicker Orkpenis...  
Sein Blick wurde verträumt und als er bemerkte, dass er begonnen hatte zu schnurren, war es schon zu spät. Schnell biss er in einen großen Happen Fleisch, doch er war sich sicher, dass Lurtz seine verstohlenen Blicke bemerkt hatte.  
Des Nachts saß nur noch eine Gestalt an ihrem Platz. Mauhur, der von ähnlicher Statur war wie Lurtz, saß am Feuer und hielt wache. Ab und zu sah er in die Ferne, ging herum und spürte kleines Getier auf, um es am Feuer zu rösten. Der Rest von ihnen lag mit gefüllten Bäuchen um das Lagerfeuer herum und schnarchte. Grishnakh döste ein bisschen, konnte aber keinen Schlaf finden, da die guten Plätze am wärmendem Feuer alle belegt waren.  
_Typisch.  
_Zitternd drehte und wendete er sich und lag plötzlich Rücken an Rücken mit jemand anderem. Sein Hintermann wachte auf und grunzte verärgert. Grishnakh fuhr ein Schauer über die Haut. Lurtz. Einen schlafenden Ork sollte man AUF KEINEN FALL wecken, vor allem wenn man ihn schon am Tag zuvor genervt hat.  
_Er wird mich in Stücke reißen.  
_Als sich der große Brocken hinter ihm umdrehte, um zu sehen, wer es wagte, ihn zu stören, kniff Grishnakh die Augen zusammen und erwartete einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Lurtz hatte sich aufgesetzt. Nichts geschah. Immer noch hielt Grishnakh die Augen geschlossen, Kälte und Angst drangen in seine Knochen und er begann wieder zu zittern. Und dann geschah etwas, dass ihn noch mehr erschaudern ließ, als alles andere. Plötzlich spürte er, wie sich ein Arm um ihn legte und Lurtz sich hinter ihm wieder ins Gras sinken ließ.   
"Ist dir kalt?"  
Nicht nur der starke Arm, sondern auch die Worte waren warm und reichten aus, um ein Feuer in Grishnakh zu entfachen, dass ihm fast Magenschmerzen bereitete. Völlig überwältigt von dem plötzlichem Gefühl der Wärme, schienen seine Organe verrückt zu spielen, sein Herz pochte wie wild, sein Magen drehte sich um und sein Hals schnürte sich zu. Sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich, als er mit dem Rücken an Lurtz gepresst wurde.  
_Du meine Güte!  
_Grishnakh spürte Lurtz' erregten Penis, selbst durch das harte Leder hindurch. Heißer Atem wurde ihm in den Nacken geschnauft und die Umarmung hatte eine für Orks sehr untypische Zärtlichkeit. Auch wenn sie sich nicht bewegten, führte es dazu, dass sich eine nicht mehr auszuhaltende Spannung aufbaute. Instinktiv stupste Grishnakh mit seinem Arsch nach hinten, was durch einen kräftigen Ruck von Lurtz' Unterleib erwidert wurde.  
_Haaaaach, du meine Güte...  
_Einladung angenommen. Auf einmal entspannte sich sein Körper und bei einem weiterem Ruck von hinten konzentrierte er sich auf das Gefühl der harten Beule, die nun das Leder regelrecht spannte. Ein Lächeln der Vorfreude lag ihm auf den Lippen. Wie sehr er sich nach ihm sehnte.  
"Ehrlich gesagt..." begann Lurtz und riss ihm plötzlich mit einem Streich die Hose runter. "...habe ich es doch ziemlich nötig meinen Schwanz irgendwo rein zustecken. Die Frau war mir nur zu langweilig." Dann öffnete er seine eigene Hose und drückte das, was er dann hervorholte, zwischen Grishnakhs Arschbacken.  
_HEILIGER Sauron, Herr der Ringe und der Welt!  
_Grishnakhs Finger krallten sich in den Boden und ihm war, als wenn er in zwei Hälften gerissen wurde. Nichts existierte mehr, nur noch dieser schmerzend große Penis, der sich immer tiefer in seine Eingeweide schob. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass Lurtz es langsam anging und nicht ungehalten in ihn stieß. Obwohl Grishnakh selbst das auf eine Weise gut gefunden hätte. Er lehnte sich in die Bewegung hinein und seufzte angestrengt, als er merkte, dass Lurtz immer noch nicht ganz in ihm war. Langsam, sehr langsam drückte er sich weiter nach hinten und keuchte immer heftiger, als er merkte, wie sein Schmerzlimit erreicht wurde. Dann ergriff Lurtz seinen Hintern und erleichterte ihm die Prozedur, indem er kurz und schnell mit seiner ganzen Manneskraft in ihn stieß. Da dies aber noch ein ganzes Drittel von dem war, was Grishnakh schon in seinem Arsch hatte, sog dieser erst mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht Luft ein, lief bei einem weiterem schnellen Stoß tiefgrün an und gab dann beim dritten etwas geschmeidigerem Stoß einen völlig befriedigten Seufzer von sich. Das tiefe Schnurren des großen Orks verriet ihm, dass dieser höchst erregt war und Grishnakh konnte sich nur ausmalen, wie schön der Anblick von diesem mächtigem Penis sein musste.  
_Ich will ihn sehen._  
"Ich will dich ansehen." sagte Lurtz fast zeitgleich mit diesem Gedanken und drehte ihn um. Einen kurzen Augenblick trafen sich ihre Blicke. Wenn Orks einem direkt in die Augen schauten, war dies meist eine Herausforderung zum Kampf, und diesmal war es in gewisser Weise auch nicht anderes. Grishnakhs rote Augen glühten die bräunlich-gelben von Lust erfüllten Augen von Lurtz an und mit einem lautem Knurren fielen sie übereinander her. Grishnakh biss Lurtz zärtlich in den Hals, ließ seine Krallen in der dunklen Haut versinken und wusste nicht mehr wo oben und unten ist. Es lag vielleicht auch daran, dass er von muskulösen Armen in jede Erdenkliche Position gehoben wurde und sich irgendwann mit weit gespreizten Beinen in seinem Schoß wiederfand und so hart gefickt wurde, dass er meinte Lurtz großer, schwarzer Penis würde durch seinen Körper schneiden und ihm aus dem Kopf wieder heraus kommen. Jeder Stoß ließ ihn ein bisschen in die Luft hüpfen und Lurtz schien gerade das eine Freude zu sein. Grishnakh warf den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte laut auf, als sich Lurtz mit ihm wieder auf den Boden warf und einige Male so hart in ihn stieß, dass sie über den Boden rutschen. Schließlich glitt er aus ihm und spritzte mit einem dumpfen Grollen seinen ganzen Arsch voll. Einen Moment lang schien er ohnmächtig zu werden und schwankte auf zittrigen Knien vor Grishnakh. Dann sah er an sich herunter und betrachtete die leuchtend grüne Öffnung, die von einem großen Tropfen Orksperma bedeckt war. Grishnakh lächelte, seufzte flehend und versuchte seine Beine weiter zu spreizen, um sich noch besser zu präsentieren. In einem sehr langsamen Rhythmus ließ Lurtz einen Finger in ihn gleiten, während Grishnakhs nun seinen eigenen kleinen Penis, in die Hand nahm und daran auf und ab rieb. Es war ihm nicht genug, ihm fehlte der große, schwarze Penis... Grishnakh unterbrach einen Moment seine Selbstbefriedigung, ergriff Lurtz hand und drückte gleich drei Finger in sich. Lurtz verstand diese Geste und nachdem Grishnakh mit erregtem Stöhnen wieder begann an sich selbst zu spielen, nahm Lurtz keine Rücksicht mehr und presste seine Hand in das klaffende Arschloch. Keuchend warf Grishnakh seinen Kopf hin und her, rubbelte an seinem Penis und genoss die Schmerzwellen, die sich über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreiteten, bis er schließlich Lurtz halben Arm in sich hämmern spürte und vor Geilheit aufschrie. Viel weniger Sperma als Lurtz über ihn gespritzt hatte, kam aus seinem Penis geschossen und landete auf seiner Brust. Erst nachdem Lurtz sicher war, dass Grishnakh aufgehört hatte zu zucken, zog er seinen Arm wieder aus ihm heraus und ließ sich erschöpft neben ihn sinken.

Kalt war es jetzt nicht mehr. Grishnakh hätte schwören können, dass sein Arschloch brannte. Todmüde schloss er die Augen und merkte, wie seine Glieder erschlafften und sich nicht mehr bewegen ließen. Ihm war klar, dass er am nächsten Tag einen tierischen Muskelkater haben würde, aber das war es ihm wert. Mit einem breitem Lächeln im Gesicht schlief er ein.  
Beinahe.  
"Bist du endlich fertig?"  
Grishnakh öffnete die Augen und sah, dass Mauhur direkt vor ihnen stand.  
"Ja..." brummte Lurtz müde und drehte sich zur Seite.  
"Na dann bin ich jetzt dran!" sagte Mauhur, als er sich Grishnakh zuwandte und seine Hose öffnete.

-END-


End file.
